Anything
by Superficial Misfit
Summary: Alright 1st story i hate it but i hate everthing i write but my sister kept bugging me so i put it on to shut her up. Raven begins to hang out with Jinx and the rest unravels from thereM for Naughty Words
1. Chapter 1

Anything

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans blah blah blah my apologies for the spelling mistakes.

_Chapter One Missing Raven_

"Oh come on Raven just one movie"

"NO!"

"But it's not the same without you"

"I don't care"

Beast Boy sighed and walked away. He couldn't understand why she hated him so much. Since Terra had 'magically' reappeared out of nowhere Raven had only left her room to shower, eat, and fight villains with the team no doubt, he had missed Terra but now he missed Raven even more.

"I don't know why you bother with her" a voice interrupted his thoughts, It had a sharp nasal quality and sounded like a chocking cat.

"I bother Terra because she is my friend" Beast Boy spat

"She doesn't seem to think so"

"Shut up" Beast Boy growled

Terra walked over to him and curved her body so her chest stuck out

"I'm sorry BB" She said seductively "I was just observing you given any thought to what I said"

"Terra for the last time I do not want to go out with you I do not have those kind of feelings for you they left when you pretended you didn't know me, now please leave me the fuck alone you crazy bitch"

"You have NO idea how lucky you are! It's not like you have girls throwing themselves at you …

"Terra Shut Up!"

Beast Boy stormed into his room and collapsed onto his bed when she had arrived he spent nearly everyday day with her but gradually she began to grate on his nerves all she ever did all day bitch about Raven and for some reason it made him fuming, livid. It made his blood boil. He would give anything to have her back. Anything to watch her read. Anything to see her sip her tea and watch the sunrise. Anything to see her smile again and absolutely anything to have her not hate him.

_The day before Terra's return one month ago_

_Raven sat on the roof gently levitating she wasn't meditating just enjoying the sunset. _

"_Hey"_

_Raven jumped a little and turned around _

"_Hey"_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Just thinking"_

"'_bout what"_

"_Nothing much just …"_

_Beast Boy sat down beside her _

"_Tell me"_

"_Well it's just I was thinking about Malchior"_

"_Why?"_

"_Well I was thinking about what you said afterwards that I wasn't alone"_

"_You're not"_

"_I'm just afraid of letting people get close to me nearly everyone I know has let me down"_

_Beast boy looked at Raven only for a second before doing one of the bravest things in his life _

_Raven felt an arm go round her _

"_You're not alone we all love you let us in"_

_He then did another death defying thing and brought Raven in for a hug_

_The two sat there for what seemed an eternity. In each other's arms, Beast Boy smelled Ravens hair and she tightened her grip on him and both of them got butterflies in their stomach._

"_Beast boy"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Remember when Trigon came to earth why didn't you come and save me"_

"_I guess Robin volunteered first I would have though and he's got that whole thing with Slade"_

"_I guess"_

"_But given the chance again I would save you in a minute"_

"_And I would hug you first too I swear I saw Star go green when I hugged robin"_

_They both laughed Robin and star had been taking their time to ask each other out it finally happened about 2 weeks after they had gotten back from Paris after defeating the brotherhood of evil._

"_Raven no matter what people will let you down and people will love you its all part of living life if you never let anyone in you'll never know. Things happen for a reason Malchior let you down sure but he made you stronger. Start living now that you can."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two Showers and Confessions _

I open the door slowly to make sure no one is there. I glance down the hallway. They are all watching the movie Beast Boy begged me to watch earlier Terra is sitting next to him. I hope he's happy. I know I could never make him feel the same way that I do about him. We had a moment last month and now I can't stop thinking about him and I find myself falling in love with him more and more each day. I hate myself for feeling this way I've become one of those love struck teenagers I used to despise but I can't help it that's why I push him away I know he just wants to be friends and I can't be just his friend so it's better if I'm nothing to him. I creep to the shower room before any of them notice me (yeah dream on Raven you could walk out in a pink tutu and none of them would care)

I turn on the shower and let it heat up. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror which depresses me even more I'm nothing compared to Terra. Why would Beast Boy even give me a second look? Pale Ghostly skin weird purple eyes and even stranger purple hair giant hips and boobs that don't fit in anything. Look at Terra long blond hair, bright blue eyes, beautiful tanned skin, and skinny as anything. I get in the shower before I start crying I really hate my image. The hot water runs over every inch of my body and how I wish it was him my thoughts go back to that night when he wrapped his arms around me and told me to live life to it's fullest. I remember everything about that night the how the air tasted, how beautiful the sunset was, how unbelievably sexy beast boy smelled and how firm his muscles felt.

I shake myself out of these thoughts if I think about him too long I become a bit depressed. I again creep down to my room as not to be noticed (Like it makes a difference) as I enter my room my cell phone goes.

"Hello"

"Hey Raven how are you"

Jinx one of my best friends she used to be a villain but then she turned good due to her long-term boyfriend Kid Flash.

_The day after Terra's return_

"_So will you be back tonight?"_

"_Yeah I told them not to make me work to hard so I could spend some time with you" _

_Kid Flash had gotten himself a job at the post office delivering mail he was quite good at his job seeing as he was the fastest boy on earth but he also had to sort the mail and as he wasn't the most academic boy on the planet he had some trouble. _

"_Look I get paid today so I'm going to take you out because I love you so much okay"_

"_That sounds good and I love you too"_

_Jinx had been living with her boyfriend for about two months now she missed him when he went to work but he didn't work that many hours and she always found ways to amuse herself._

"_see ya"_

"_See ya"_

_She watched Flash walk out the door then zoom off to his work destination. What should she do today she could go see her friends who lived in the massive house across the road the Harlequin girls lived there. The Harlequin girls where girls who merely trophy wives who happened to be involved with the military they were the top undercover girls and were basically like Charlie's angels with an edge. They liked Jinx and said she had potential to become a Harlequin girl she just needed to pass the training which is where she spent most of her days. Training. She was about to go over when she saw some rocks by the beach moving about and exploding being the curious cat she was she went to investigate._

_Raven sat there in tears it had been ages since she let herself go like this but this was an extreme situation not only had terra come back the love of her life's biggest crush. But she had heard her on the phone with Slade speaking about their relationship she wasn't planning anything that would break the law she just planned to go out with beast boy and cheat on him with Slade, and the worst thing was that she knew no one would believe her. This made her cry even harder._

"_Raven?"_

_A voice made her jump this was her place she came to cry because only the rocks would be destroyed she looked up and saw the familiar blue platforms._

"_Jinx? What are you doing here?"_

"_I live just over there and I saw rocks moving so I came to investigate what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing"_

"_yeah that's why you're sitting here in tears, look Raven I know we've never been all that close but out of all the titans I feel like you're the only one I can relate to you're dark like me and you're powers are like mine fuelled by your emotions-"_

"_so are Starfire's"_

"_yeah but Starfire has to think of a happy thought to fly you have to dig up emotion now tell me what's wrong"_

_Beast Boy's words echoed in her 'head people will love you … start living life now that you can'_

_Raven took a deep breath and told Jinx everything_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three Harlequin Girls _

"Hi Jinx I'm fine thanks how are you?"

"Good listen Flash is out with friends tonight so I thought maybe you might of wanted to come over to the Harlequin girls place for a sort of girly night?"

"Sure Jinx going I'm out of my mind here"

"Great see you in about a half hour"

"Okay see you then"

"Bye"

"Bye"

To be honest I love going to the Harlequin girls house because they all make me feel normal there all pale like me. One of them has powers like me because she's part Azurithan and part Tamarainian and the whole house has an entertainment system that rivals Cyborg's.

I dress in long black and purple socks and a black dress I leave my hair the way it is because the girls will most likely want to do makeovers when I get there. Not really a makeover girl and I still haven't quite recovered from the one Star gave me but I actually like the ones they give me. I teleport outside the house and purposely leave my communicator at the tower if they try and track me then they'll think I'm in my room and I'm already sick of fighting crime with Terra she just takes over so there's not much point being there.

"Hey Raven"

"Jinx how are you?"

"Still fine come on lets go round up everyone else let them know you're here"

We walk down the hall and find Nancy. Nancy Even paler than I am has black hair with streaks of blue she's in a tight cocktail dress and is poised on an antique sofa reading an article with her on the front. Nancy is a lot like Robin even though she can turn herself into deadly smoke from all the cigarettes she smokes. She has the world's largest deadly weapons arsenal and pus Robins Combat skills and utility belt to shame.

"Hey Nancy"

"Well hello Raven You're here then and looking lovely"

"Thanks have you seen the others?"

"Well Chloe is in the garage she's working on her baby"

"Great let's go get her" say Jinx as she bounces down to the Garage

Chloe is a lot like Cyborg she's been voted Best Female mechanic 4 times in a row and she built the entertainment system that rivals his. She's also one of the strongest people I know and not in the literal sense she's 23 but only looks 17 and she's got a 5 year old daughter Kate. She got knocked up when she was 18 then the father left her for her cousin. When all the other girls talk about their boyfriends, we always talk about our lost loves.

"Yess!"

"Wow you finally got it working" said Nancy

"Yup Raven may I present your new motorcycle"

She uncovered a deep purple motorcycle with my name in graffiti sprawled over the main body of the vehicle

"Wow its fantastic Chloe thank you so much"

"No problem sweetie"

Chloe's also the one who is part Tamarainian and part Azurithan making her one of the best people I know.

"Come on lets go get Alisha then start this party"

We all moved up stairs to the main control room where Alisha was

"Hey girls"

"Hi Alisha what are you doing"

"Reading a report from Obie he's been tracking Slade with Mel and they've basically confirmed Terra's cheating shall we call it he's just concerned it's something more"

"Why"

"Well he caught a shot of something that looks like a rock creature but were not entirely sure"

Alisha she's nearly 25 but due to her powers she doesn't look a day older than 19 she' got pure energy powers just one of her could light up the whole world I mean it would kill her but she could still do it she has one kid too Anna.

"Anyway it's not that big a deal Slade's a pussycat I'm not that worried."

"Not that worried he nearly killed me"

"Yeah but that wasn't his powers they were you fathers"

"Good point" I agreed

"Well Chloe and I shall put Kate and Anna to bed and if you get us some drinks then we will start the serious bitching, moaning and discussing how cute Beast boy is right Raven"

"Sure"

Like I don't do that all day anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four The Plans _

'It was my third Cocktail that night and the conversation was flowing nicely Nancy was talking about writing a combat book and doing a calendar Chloe was talking about her Interview with a big mechanics magazine next week and Jinx was talking about her wedding as she was sure Flash was going to pop the question soon and then Alisha dropped the bombshell',

"Right Raven we need a plan to get you and Beast Boy together"

'I nearly chocked on the tequila filled drink' "What!"

"we all have one plan for you and then you pick which one you like best okay

"errrm okay" what am I thinking

"Okay I'll go first" beamed Jinx

"Right I think you should use Jealously bring another boy home with you and make him jealous or just flirt with one of the boys at the tower"

"Okay thanks Jinx" 'what! I can't flirt'

"Me next" said Nancy

"Go ahead"

"Okay well I think you should make yourself look really cute like wear the shortest skirt you own and the tightest things you have and just make him fall in love with you"

"Right" 'because I'm that comfortable with my image'

"Alisha you go"

"Okay I say you use drama you leave the titans before you go tell BB hoe you feel about him then leave and I know he'll come after you"

"that sounds good Chloe?" 'Please dear god Chloe you have got to have a good one'

"Well mines a little unconventional but I say you invite all the titans over here and I think if BB just watches you with your natural charm and how relaxed you are with us it might just work"

I was stunned it sounded perfect so easy I just had to be myself and if it didn't work which I knew it wouldn't I had tried.

"Okay I pick Chloe's because it might just work"

"I knew you would," laughed Alisha "just as well hers is the only one I've developed come on control room let me show you"

We all followed Alisha upstairs eager to see what she had concocted

"Right here's what were going to do. Jinx you are going to take Raven home and walk her through the front door. When you leave tell her about the dinner party and how I want everyone there, and how everyone can bring dates if they want to. Then I want Raven to walk to her room and don't answer any questions explain in the morning. Leave the address there and tell them your getting changed at Jinx's and we will get you to look the best you can. I'll have the best dinner and I will call all my bar staff to help organise an all night disco in which Raven you have to get Beast Boy to Dance with you leave the rest to me got it ?"

'It sounded like a lot but I had to do it besides it might get Terra annoyed when Alisha tells Robin about Slade seeing as she's sleeping with him. It can only end well. Right?


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five Raven?_

It had to be one of the most mind numbingly boring movies EVER! Star's decision of course a musical involving children my god I was about ready to shoot myself. Usually when star made us watch something abominable Cy would pretend bee was ringing him, Robin would just be happy because Star held his hand at the scary and sad bits, and Raven and I would just sit there and take the piss out of the film so bad before deciding to fake a yawn and go to our rooms. But today everyone stayed god knows why, it was that boring. Suddenly the doors opened revealing Raven and Jinx. I think my heart stopped and my chin hit the floor because Raven was smiling and was in something other than her leotard the film was quickly disregarded and all eyes went to Raven and Jinx.

"So Alisha said she wants all of the titans East there too along with your guys and she said you can bring dates too"

"Well like that makes a difference who's gonna want to take me"

"Yeah but according to flash speedy has this new girl he wants to bring so"

"Ohh ok well I will see you tomorrow im coming round yours to get ready yeah?"

"Of course apparently Nancy's getting some dress custom made she got a load of cash for doing that article in Combat and Chloe is working on the mechanics for the after party"

"Cool hey here's a thought do you think she'll put her daughter in that magazine she's being interviewed for"

"Dunno if mechanic of the year and kids go together but she loves Kate so probably"

"Mhh well see you tomorrow

"See ya Ravie"

She hugged Jinx and then just walked to her room I thought I was going to faint in the past 2 minutes Raven had smiled, hugged someone and had a conversation that was longer than 5 seconds

"What was that about" I screeched

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," said Robin

We all ran to Ravens room to find music blaring out from it robin banged on the door.

"What!"

Raven emerged wearing a pair of silk shorts and a very tight t-shirt I found myself staring very hard at her top half I only realised when robin started talking again.

"Raven you haven't come out of your room in a month apart from to eat fight and shower-"Robin started

"And now not only are you hanging around with a ex villain but you're now, now-"

"Different"

"Yeah different" Cyborg finished

"well I hate to disappoint you but I did leave my room you were just all too busy to notice and second Jinx is a ex villain but a very happy one she lives with Flash and I go over all there and her biggest worry is if were both going to pass our Harlequin training or not"

"Harlequin training since when –"

"Since Jinx introduced me to the Harlequin girls which reminds me they have invited us all to a fancy dinner tomorrow night including the titans east I'm not planning on leaving the titans but eventually we are going to split up and want to live our own separate lives and if I'm a Harlequin girl I'll have somewhere to go"

"So that's where you've been for the past month," I asked

"Yeah and I didn't lie you just never asked"

"No one said you lied but I just can't believe it you are friends with the harlequin girls," Robin gasped

"Alisha the leader is following Slade that's why she wanted you to come over so you could help her she has the same dislike for him as you do, and Nancy has the biggest arsenal of weapons in the world she wanted you to test them out I told them all about all of you. Oh and Cy Chloe was very interested in your t- car said she loved the mechanics on it"

"Chloe Sullivan?"

"Yeah"

"You know Chloe Sullivan?"

"Yes Cyborg and if you come tomorrow you will get to meet her"

"BOOYAH no way"

"Yes Cyborg and you can bring bee Alisha's put a lot of work into it, it should be very fun"

"Friend Raven I shall be very happy to go to this Fancy dinner tomorrow I am most excited"

"Great star now I've had a very long day and I need to sleep"

"Okay good night Raven"

"Night guys"

"Wait Raven," I said

"Yes BB"

"It's nice to see you, you know like smiling and being like you used to"

"Thanks BB"

I nearly died when she did she did next she brought me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek. Her whole body felt soft and her hair smelled amazing she leaned up and whispered in my ear

"Sleep well BB and I hope you come tomorrow it would mean a lot to me"

"I'll come tomorrow" I said my voice slightly higher than usual

"Great sweet dreams BB"

"Sweet dreams Raven"

After that, I went to bed and had the best nights sleep I'd had in months.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six Getting Ready_

"Friend Raven are you sure you do not wish to join us in the girl time of getting ready"

"No thanks star I'm fine besides I said I would go over to Jinx's anyway"

"Right so we just meet you there then" Said Robin

"Yeah I left the address on the counter and I'll have my communicator with me so if you get lost I can help you"

"I think we'll be okay so we'll see you there"

"See ya"

"Bye Raven"

I glide downstairs, jump on my motorbike and make my way to the Harlequin house. Could this really work if BB really liked me would he not of told me sooner. He's never been one to be subtle. When he liked Terra, he stared at her all the time and wouldn't shut up about her. Could I really go through with this? When I knew by the end of the night, I would be broken hearted again and BB would have that stupid blonde bitch on his lap. I finally arrived at the Harlequin house with these thoughts racing through my head and I actually considered turning back.

"Raven you're here" exclaimed Nancy she was sitting on top of her car I have no idea why probably fancied posing somewhere other than the couch

"Just about"

"What do you mean just about?"

"Nancy why am I even here there's no way this is going to work BB only likes me as a friend why would he want me when he has Terra at his knees"

"Raven you really have no idea do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sit down"

"Why do you think he likes Terra?"

"Because he stared at her all the time and when she came back he spent nearly every day with her"

"Okay first off staring at someone doesn't necessarily mean they like them that's just lust and that never ends well it was the downfall of my sister's life. Second off who was the first person to comfort you after Malchior"

"Beast Boy"

"And who out of all the titans bothers you the most because they want you to join in and they miss you"

"Well I don't know about the last part but Beast Boy bothers me the most"

"Right so we've established he cares about you and when you hug him does he smell you hair?"

"Yeah, but that's him just being comforting"

"Jesus Raven that's like code for him liking you boys never get anything right the first time and don't realise what they want until it's put right in front of them, so that's what were doing today putting you in front of him"

"You really think I can do this?"

"I know you can, think about it Raven he's the only titan who hasn't given up on you"

"But Beast Boy never gives up on anyone"

"Raven from what you've told me I think he likes you and so does everyone else and if were wrong which I don't think we are at least you tried if you don't do this tonight then you'll never know and that's much worse"

"Thanks Nancy"

"No problem and Alisha asked me to give you this"

She holds out a necklace with a tiny white crystal on it

"She says this will help balance out you're emotions. She figured tonight might be a bit overwhelming, and she doesn't want you to give yourself away and blow anything up"

"Thanks" I laughed

"Come on the dress maker is here"

"The what"

"Dress maker"

"Oh yeah for your dress your having made"

"No sweetie for yours"


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven Getting ready part 2 _

All the boys were sitting in the main room while they waited for Terra and Starfire to get ready they had been waiting for about an hour and were getting seriously bored

"Starfire come on!" yelled BB

"I shall only be a minute longer"

"She said that an hour ago," moaned Cyborg he was the most bored as he only had to put on a ring

"I still can't quite believe this is happening I mean last month Raven wouldn't even talk to us and now we find out she has this whole other life it just seems unreal," said Robin

"Well Raven's always been the quiet one we never suspected her never had reason too"

"I am ready"

Starfire appeared in a puffy pink dress with little pink stilettos you could have very easily mistaken her for a large piece of bubblegum but she still looked very cute, Terra ironically wore white for purity.

"Wow Star you look Great" said Robin as he took his girlfriends arm

"Thank you Robin you look most handsome too"

"Okay come on I have to pick up Bee," said Cyborg as he tried to drag them all out the door

Raven looked in the full-length mirror as the seamstress sewed up the last few stitches in her gown. She had a zip up purple corset which ended at her hips and a long skirt of the same colour which flowed out over her legs and ended at her ankles. On her feet were deep purple patient heels and her had been flicked out. She had dark red lipstick on which contrasted well with her pale skin and her eyes were dark and shadowy.

"All done"

Raven stepped down off the stool she had been standing on. In her opinion, she had never looked this pretty before and she really hoped BB would like it.

"Oh my god"

She turned around sharply and saw her friends staring at her with awe. She smiled back even if tonight didn't work even if it went down like a lead balloon. She knew she wasn't hideous, she knew she could be pretty if she tried. Tonight was going to be fun now no matter what.

"You look amazing BB's a fool if he doesn't fall for you straight away," gasped Alisha. Alisha was wearing a black dress with tie up sleeves. Around her middle was a black PVC middle corset and she had purple boots on her feet. Nancy was dressed very similarly but Chloe looked even better than I did. It was such a change not to see her in her mechanic clothes she was wearing a deep green dress with green stilettos it matched her eyes perfectly and her blonde hair was tousled and hung loosely over her shoulders.

"So you ready?"

"Yeah"

"Well listen were gonna go downstairs and meet them and then call you and then you can walk down the stairs and then they will all see you at the same time it will draw BB attention to you"

"Okay"

A loud bell rung through the house alerting us they were here

"Showtime"


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter eight post dinner confessions_

We walked to the front of the house and gasped in surprise it was huge not taller than the tower but defiantly bigger. Star Ran to the door and pressed the Doorbell it gave a loud ring. A girl in a black dress answered the door.

"Hi I'm Alisha you must be the titans"

"Err yeah Raven invited us"

"Of course please come in"

"I would like you to meet Chloe and Nancy and you know flash"

"Hey Guys"

As predicted Cyborg ran up to Chloe and introduced himself

"Hi I'm Cyborg I'm a huge fan of yours"

"Likewise did you bring that T-car of yours I would love to take a look at it?"

Cyborg beamed at Chloe and Bee scowled

"Momma!"

From out of nowhere two little girls, appeared one attached themselves to Alisha the other to Chloe

"Oh Titans this is my daughter Anna and my husband Rai and that's Chloe's daughter Kate"

"I didn't know you had a daughter," said a very shocked Cyborg

"Nobody does well they will do by next week I'm putting her in the interview"

"Ladies and gentleman" boomed Jinx from the top of the stairs may I present Miss Raven

Jinx ran down the stairs and looked up at the staircase why were we all looking at raven coming down the stairs she would hate all the attention not to mention she was probably wearing her hood anyway and-

Oh my god I felt as if I was going to faint I had butterflies in my stomach and felt really light headed it was like an angel was walking down the stairs and I felt like I was in, like I was in, In love. Wait I can't be it's Raven, Raven hang on it all makes sense now why I got so angry when Terra bitched about her why I felt so sad when I thought she hated me why I craved her company so bad I was in love with her. I was in love with Raven.

"Hey BB" The angel spoke

"Hey Raven you look fantastic

She blushed slightly and giggled

"So do you" she said as she stroked my arm

"Well dinner isn't quite ready yet so why doesn't Cyborg show Chloe the car Robin I'll show you the current work I have on Slade and Nancy, Raven and Jinx why don't you show the others around

"Okay cool this way everybody" announced Nancy who at the time was on her boyfriend's arm who was later introduced to us a Foz

I was about to follow when arm grabbed me

"Not you, this way" Raven whispered in my ear

I loved it when she whispered in my ear it made my whole body tingle and her lips always touched my ear.

"Why are we going this way" I said not really wanting to know just wanting to be alone with her

"Because I wanted to talk to you"

"Errm okay"

We walked out into the garden again huge like the house but with loads of fountains and mountains of beautiful flowers

"Wow Raven this place is incredible"

"I know I come here all the time it's a lot better than my room"

We walked for a little while in silence before coming to a bench swing

"Sit with me" she smiled

"Sure, what did you want to talk about"

"Okay I wanted to explain why I had been avoiding you guys over the past month."

"I thought you were doing your training"

"Beast Boy I haven't even started the training"

"Okay well then what"

"It's mainly two things the first being Terra"

"Oh come on Raven I know you didn't like her but that was no reason to stay locked in your room the whole time hell even sometimes I don't like her"

"You don't like her"

"Yeah she gets annoying sometimes"

"okay well that's good t know but that wasn't the reason I know you won't believe me when you hear this but it is the truth and I understand if your mad at me for it-"

"Raven just tell me"

"I heard her on the phone with Slade I got from the conversation that she was sleeping with him and I couldn't watch her break you heart all over again it was too painful"

"What"

"I'm sorry BB but I know I'm not lying I mean at first I thought I had misunderstood and I really hoped I had but Alisha's been following Slade and she's got photos that prove it she's telling Robin now I'm so sorry Beast Boy"

I couldn't take this all in it was too much I had found out I was in love and that one of my best friends had been playing me all along and hadn't changed a bit she was willing to cheat on me with Slade this whole thing was making my head spin I had to get out of there

"BB where are you going"

"I need to get out of here"

"Please don't go"

I turned around and looked at her and I could of sworn I saw tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry Raven"

I turned and ran


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine bye bye Terra _

"So how long have you been following Slade now"

"About 3 years he's a difficult bastard to track down" explained Robin

"Not if you know where to look"

Alisha lead Robin and Starfire who had insisted on coming with them into the main control room. She turned on the main computer and typed in several access codes

"I've had one of my main guys following him Obie he's got several of his ex plans a blue print of his layer a database of every weapon he owns and loads of pictures of him without his uniform but for some reason he always leaves the mask on"

She clicked on various buttons and showed Robin each of the documents she had on Slade

"We think he may be working on creating some sort of mythical rock creatures"

"But that's impossible he would need to find someone who could control the earth or had telekinesis"

"Well we think he has"

She clicked on one of the documents Robin could not believe his eyes there right in front of him was a picture of Terra wrapped around Slade wearing nothing but her underwear.

"Boyfriend Robin what is Terra doing?"

Shit Robin thought Starfire was with him he would have to explain this to so many people and he would have to confront Terra.

"Star would you do me a favour and go and get Terra and Jinx for me" said Alisha

"I will go right away then perhaps you will explain"

"Of course sugar"

Starfire clicked her little heals and went to search for the girls Alisha had requested

"Thanks I haven't quite got round to explaining that to star yet"

"You're going to have to soon" Alisha laughed

"Anyway what am I going to do"

"I have a plan you can confront Terra up here in private and then during the party she can pack her bags assuming you want her to leave"

"Of course defiantly"

"Good that was one of the main reasons Raven refused to leave her room"

"She knew?"

"Of course she was just scared you wouldn't believe her"

"That's ridiculous!"

"Did you believe Terra had changed"

"Well yeah but-"

"Then you wouldn't of believed Raven besides we had no proof then and Terra would of denied it the only thing you have to figure out now is how to tell the others and from what I've heard BB won't take it very well"

"I didn't"

They turned around to see a very pissed off Beast Boy

"I can't believe she would do something like this after all the faith I had put in her"

"How did you find out?"

"Raven told me"

Alisha groaned as that was now her plan down the drain

"Friends I have brought the people you have requested"

"Yeah what's this all about?" quizzed Terra

"You wana explain this" said robin as he pointed at the picture

"See star I told you someone would explain" said Alisha who was loving every minute of this

"Yes Friend Terra I am anxious for an explanation

"Errm that's not me" said Terra in more of a question form than an answer

"Really" said Alisha

"Errm yeah" said Terra relieved they were buying this

"Okay, so this really isn't you" said Alisha as she pressed a button labelled play

"_How are the titans" said Slade in his voice that made your skin crawl _

"_Their fine, none of them have figured it out yet" _

"_Really I expected Raven to have figured it out by now"_

"_She never leaves her room, now where were we" _

"_My dear Terra I believe we were about to –"_

Alisha hit the pause button just in time to avoid many more uncomfortable questions from Star.

"You're right that's really not you" teased Jinx

"Terra I want you out of the Tower by the time I get back I will do all the explanations I just want you gone"

"It's a good offer I would take it not that I would be stupid enough to get into your position" smirked Alisha

Terra sunk her head in defeat there was no way she could get out of this they had evidence she turned and headed out the door.

"I still do not understand"

"Come here star I shall explain it to" Said Alisha as she took star to one side

"How you coping BB" sympathised Jinx

"Not well I really thought she'd changed"

"We all did" said Robin "and there was no way Raven could have told you sooner she had no proof and like you said you thought she had changed"

"I know thanks man"

"Alisha has made me aware of what Terra has done and I will not tell anyone"

"I'll probably have to call a meeting"

"Well you'll have to do it later dinner is ready"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten Dinner

Dinner flowed quite nicely apart from the seven that knew about Terra general opinion was that she was feeling unwell and had gone home and now the conversation had turned to other subjects. Just then Cammie one of Alisha's Bar staff walked in with a large platter

"Cyborg?"

"Errm here are we doing some sort of register"

"No I just told the cook all your favourite dinners and Cyborg's must be ready first," I explained

The platter was set down in front of Cy and his smile stretched so far across his face I thought his face was going to spilt I had ordered him a large burger it was so big it had a small stick through it to keep it together and all his favourite sides.

"Starfire"

"Here" star raised her hand

Star was presented with a large Zorkaberry shake and many of her favourite earth foods covered in mustard

"Thank you friend Raven I am unable to wait to ingest these most marvellous of foods"

"It's okay star"

Robin shortly followed with a stake and fries then speedy with his like for fish food his date Nina had the same Aqualad was sitting next to Chloe and they both shared a chicken and vegetable platter they made a very cute couple and they seemed to be getting on really well. Bee had honey drizzle ham with pasta of which she only ate half as cy had the rest Mas y Menos had paella and they thanked me in Spanish I think they were just incredibly happy to have food from Spain. Alisha, Rai, Foz and Nancy all had sausage, baked beans and chips, food from England I think where Alisha and Nancy come from. Lastly, I had my food it was the same as BB tofu and pasta. I had been so hungry once because I hadn't come out if my room for supper and they had ordered out because of the lack of food so I had tried some of BB's tofu and well I've been hooked on it ever since.

"Rae you eat tofu"

BB looked at me with those stunning soulful eyes of his as Aqualad said this

"Yeah I tried some one time and have been hooked on it since" I laughed

I spent the rest of the meal trying not to cry with every bite of my food I was brutally reminded of the fact BB hated me and that I would probably walk out into the garden after this and weep until I had no tears left knowing BB was on the other side the house wall when he may as well have been on the other side of world.

"Well has everybody finished?"

A well-rounded cheer and sounds of satisfied stomachs filled the air

"Excellent I have prepared a small party in my game room so if you all would like to follow me"

I would go along and have one drink I mean I owed it to Alisha she had done all this for me I reluctantly followed when an arm grabbed me

"Not you, this way"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven What was the other reason?

There are no words to describe how I felt when BB dragged me off to the garden. Mostly because I was feeling every emotion under the sun, and was incredibly glad, I was wearing the necklace Nancy had given me earlier.

"BB what's going on?"

"I need to talk to you"

"Then talk"

"Ok" he sighed

"I , I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for being angry with you about Terra and just leaving you it was really mean of me and I shouldn't of done it"

"that's ok I forgive you I kind of expected you to react that way and you put so much trust in her I didn't really know what to do"

"Anyway friends" said BB as he held out his hand

"No"

"No?"

"BB remember I said there was two reasons that I never left my room"

"Yeah"

"Well you never let me say the other one. I never left my room because I couldn't stand being just your friend, when I know I wanted so much more ,and I knew you would never see me as more than a friend. I couldn't watch you fall I love with Terra all over again, it would just kill me so I pushed you away because-"

If I hadn't been wearing that necklace I may have blown up the whole world because at that moment BB put his lips to mine and kissed me with more passion than I thought possible

"Because what?"

"Nothing why did you kiss me"

"Because Raven Roth I love you and stupidly enough I only just realised it tonight even though there were so many signs that only make sense now that I found out I love you"

"I love you too beast boy more than anything"

"Anything"

"Anything"

He kissed me again but with tongue this time. He lifted my hands around his neck and slid his around my waist he pulled away and looked at me

"Did I mention I love you"

"Yes you did" I laughed

"Mmmmmh yeah so I did"

I laughed even more

"Hey"

"Yeah"

"Weren't you wearing a necklace earlier?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve Return

"SLADE!" Terra screamed

"What is it"

"They know they had pictures and everything!"

She started to cry hysterically

"They know what?"

"About you and me you idiot"

"Terra calm down we'll just have to go through with the plan a little earlier than expected"

"Where do we attack"

"Come on Raven were gonna have to tell them some time"

"I'm just nervous"

"I thought you told the Harlequin girls"

"I did it's just the others"

"I'm pretty sure word's gotten round we've been gone for a half hour together"

"Okay for a party it sure is quiet"

They opened the door to find all the titans staring at them eagerly

"Well are you two going out or what"

"Errm yeah"

An eruption of Cheers filled the room followed by many hugs for Raven and many hi fives for BB.

"Well shall we get this party started now"

"Yes I can not wait to participate in the dancing" exclaimed Star

"Okay Kim ready"

Kim Alisha's private DJ was about to put on a record when the whole earth shook we all ran out side to where the sound was only to find that the blond bitch was back with

Slade and

A ten tonne monster made out of stone by terra and brought to life by Slade all questions answered as to how Terra got back then

"Harlequin girls take out Slade Robin get your titans to take out that monster" screamed Alisha

"Titans go" yelled Robin

It was the first of many times I would see the Harlequin girls in action. Alisha and Chloe joined hands and fired these bolts at Slade which he miraculously dodged. Jinx then tried to trap his feet in stone but again a miraculous escape. Suddenly Flash sped past me and whispered into Jinx's ear, she quickly nodded and then Flash ran around behind Slade, when he had stopped there was a 10 ft deep plunging hole behind him. Yet again Jinx trapped his feet in stone, and he was then pushed by Foz whose super power I'm guessing was super strength into the plunging hole dug by flash before hand. Rai then appeared from nowhere and enforced a giant gust of wind that imprisoned Slade in the hole Alisha and Chloe hovered over the hole and in the split second that he wind stopped they fired a Star bolt at him that had to be at least 10 times the size one that star would shoot. Then Nancy turned into the deadly smoke I had heard so much about and travelled down the hole to where the unconscious Slade lay and paralysed him.

Unfortunately the titans were having no luck they had thrown everything they had at the monster and he seemed to be not tiring at all then I realised Terra sitting o the beasts shoulder she was controlling it if she was defeated then so was the monster. I should of told everyone to aim for her but I was so tired of this bitch ruining my life messing up everything and basically fucking me about I launched myself at her and knocked her off the beasts shoulder and true to my prediction it fell dead. Terra suddenly sat up and began to hurl rocks at me which I stopped with my telekinesis and then threw back at her it stayed like this for a while nether one of us could win until a blur of green was replaced by Terra, and she was lying unconscious at my feet.

" I finally got a chance to save you then"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen Dance

The whole place was filled with ambulances, police cars and two vans from the mental institution who had come to take Terra and Slade away. A pair of arms snaked their way around my waist and I knew immediately whom they belonged to

"You know couple of days ago if someone had told me I would going out with you, and that Terra and Slade were being taken to a mental institution, and that hey were sleeping with each other. I probably would have a slapped them and b laughed in their face, but I'm so glad it did happen because I can't remember the last time I was this happy"

"Me too otherwise I don't thin I would have had the courage to tell you how I felt"

"I would of never known by the way Alisha tells me you can feel now"

"Yeah that I didn't expect"

"Well that's another thing to be glad of I thought something would of blown up with all this commotion and was wondering why it didn't"

"Raven, Jinx, Starfire, Bee"

"Yes Alisha"

"You all did very well today and I want to give you these, congratulations you are all now Harlequin girls"

She held out 4 communicators

"Oh my god"

"And for all of you boys you are welcome at the house anytime and who knows I may even need your help on a case someday"

"That's so cool Alisha thank you and we wanted to give you this" said Robin

He holds out a communicator

"Thanks Robin"

"You're an honorary Titan"

"Cool errm shall we get back I have a lot of liquor at home and its not going anywhere on it's own"

"BOOYAH!"

We walked back to the house with excited chatter and talk of the titans joining the Harlequins in the future out of the corner of my eye I spotted Aqualad kissing Chloe I was so glad she had found someone she caught me looking and smiled. We reached the house and entered the game room and Kim started the music. Love Song by pink came on and by my luck, BB asked me to dance our first dance. My hands slipped around his neck and his around my waist and we gently rocked to the beat. I could stay this way forever and I hope I do.

_I've never written a love song  
That didn't end in tears  
Maybe you'll rewrite my love song  
If you can replace my fears  
I need your patience and guidance  
And all your lovin' and more  
When thunder rolls through my life  
Will you be able to weather the storm?  
There's so much I would give ya, baby  
If I'd only le myself  
There's this well of emotions  
I feel I must protect  
But what's the point of this armor  
If it keeps the love away, too?  
I'd rather bleed with cuts of love  
Than live without any scars  
Baby, can I trust this?  
Or do all things end?  
I need to hear that you'd die for me  
Again and again and again  
So tell me when you look in my eyes  
Can you share all the pain and happy times  
'Cause I will love you for the rest of my life  
This is my very first love song  
That didn't end in tears  
I think you re-wrote my love song  
For the rest of my years  
I wil love you for the rest of my Life_


End file.
